User talk:Joeyjoah
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Newgrounds Sim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salnax (Talk) 17:31, May 16, 2011 Good stuff! Pleased to see good stuff coming from you. I hope you might decide to join in with this month's Theme- Newgrounds in the Media. Very little has been done on it and the Monthly Award is very much up for grabs. You could make pages about Notable subjects or add sentances, links and paragraphs to do with Newgrounds place in the rest of the world. I am about to go away, so if you have any questions on this or anything else try Salnax or Tyler. Hope you will decide to stick around and join us as we approach our big milestone of 500 Pages. We have various promotions planned for this, so it should be interesting. Do put some info on your Profile- maybe tell us what interests you in Wikigrounds, how you heard about us or something. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 00:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Tyler He had some trouble fitting into the Wikigrounds community at first, due partially to bad communication on our part, but since we all wanted the same thing (a great source of Newgrounds info), we were able to explain our respective issues, and he has since become a valuable member of the Wikigrounds community. His history with spamming has caused a bit of trouble in the past, but considering how spam is an essential of the Flash Portal, he's brought with him valuable knowledge and perspective. I'm glad to have him on board this project.--Salnax 02:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) *Fair enough, I had thought that some random hoodlum had spammed that, it seems it was one of his posts that no one noticed. Joeyjoah 02:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) April Fools Thanks for the info in your profile- but this is the bit I don't get- What made you come to Wikigrounds on that day- did you already know about WikiG or did you try and search engine April Fools or what? How did you actually hear about WikiG? Also, I am thinking about writing a Page called "Supporting Newgrounds", all about how fans can and do consciously assist, promote, help the site. Since you have just decided to support NG through us, perhaps you can tell me more about this, whatever you happen to know. Do you think it might be worth a Page? If people found it, would they read it? Would it be useful? The page could have hsitorical examples as well as current ways. What do you think? Icedragon64 10:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Pages? I see you have started creating Pages. Jolly Good! If you want to create a couple more about people, we still need Pages for a couple of the Audio Mods. Airslush, Back-From-Purgatory and Kirbyfemur. I personally don't want Pages about Icon and Genre mods unless we have something substantial to say about them, as they are barely classified as Mods and don't truly moderate anything. We are still removing Pages faster than we are making them at the moment and we need to hit this 500 Page target soon. Please add to the Supporting Newgrounds Page thanks, Icedragon64 00:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Rummy Thank you for your efforts to deal with vandalism. I have blocked Rummy for 6 months- by far the longest yet. We would consider permaban for the Front Page vandalism alone. See you when I get back from Scotland. Icedragon64 17:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin In recognition of your work in protecting the Wiki, and your consistantly satisfactory work here, I have made you Admin. May you use your Banhammer wisely! Icedragon64 11:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Help I don't know what has happened to everybody. It seems like the other editors have just disappeared again. This happens from time to time. You just think you have a good team going and they nearly all run away! I really can't spend too much time here. The reason for semi-retiring is simply because and I want and need to get on with other things. I dropped in and found you battling with Remi and tried to sort things out, but I see there is a lot going on here. If you take a look at Remi's Contributions, you will see that although we banned him and reverted a number of his works, still he left behind a pile of dirt I don't know how to fix. Furthermore, for some reason I keep finding my screen going black when I am here: I hope you know more than I do about computers. Although I do a lot of editing here, I don't really know much about wikis etc. If you need technical help, try Inclusivedisjunction. He never comes here any more, but will reply if you leave a polite message on his Talk Page. Icedragon64 22:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Rav? Could you please investigate Rav. A quick glance at his user page does not show any of the Notability that is claimed by the article. You could follow links or you could go into the music sections of NG and ask around about him. I strongly suspect that he has written this article himself, going by the text of it. That isn't neccesarily a bad thing, about it means that it isn't very objective or encyclopedic. Icedragon64 22:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey You've been doing an excellent job here and I'm here to help you out Tyler2513 23:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) More work... http://newgrounds.wikia.com/wiki/LegolaSS Its screwed up, by legolaSS !?! Icedragon64 23:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The DS I would be grateful if you could have a look at our Page here and see if you can improve it. Specifically, if you edit it, you will see that I included our website, but you cannot see it. * Ireally don't get this?!?! Icedragon64 00:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Any other ideas on improving the Page would be appreciated. Icedragon64 00:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) go ahead, please! I never noticed we have 2 pages for the same thing. More Pages I am interested in having more pages about the technical things on NG. I believe they are useful and improve our credibility if well written. I would like to see a Page about "Hacking and Portal Security" with feeds in from Hacker and Hack. in which we tell the reader a bit about what Phishing exists on NG, copying peoples User Icons, and how the User can avoid some scams etc. If you would like to make a start I will drop by and add some bits. Icedragon64 00:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, if you wish I have little interest in the way the wiki looks, only ites functionality, so if you want to experiment with such things, try it! If people don't like it, we can soon change it back and at least it will get a reaction from people. I was skeptical about the points system, but it proved a benefit. Who knows? Videos/ New Competition Please create one more Page about an NG video, then contact me with the link. I will then prepare for a new competition for September. Do talk to Tyler, he seems to have had a bad time lately, but he would probably like to be consulted on whatever is going on. Lord knows what happened to everyone else lately! Icedragon64 20:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) The Look I'm not bothered either way- I see an argument that says we should work to connect with the NG site and that people would like that. However, I also see an argument that says we should not look like a puppet for NG and retain our own independant style/look emphasising our editorial independance from NG. This idea is significant at the moment as it is suggested on NG that we should censor information about the latest breach of security to stop the perpetrator getting the fame of notoriety. We should be flattered that Malachy thinks it matters what is written on Wikigrounds! At the end of August we need to end our current survey. I have no idea how we create the surveys, so I am hoping that you can do that. I would like you to set up a Page somewhere where you store the questions and results, so we can use the information. I would particularly like us to retain the info on the current gender one, with a link to it from the NG Gender Page here. You may then create a new visitor survey on whatever subject you like. Perhaps you would like a survey about the look and style of the Wikigrounds site. We need to start thinking about the Turn of the Month now. This means ending the old Competition, starting a new one; changing the Featured Article and announcing in the Club Thread. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 00:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) graph Here is where I get the graphs for WikiG from. Its a useful thing to check and see what interests people. We can identify each blip in the graph by putting it on Daily and looking in Toms posts for what happens that day. I looked today to see if there was a clear blip for Canas 2011. There isn't but there is a blip for Clockday. Please try talking to Salnax- maybe PM him. He is very useful and we miss him. Can we send an e-mail? Icedragon64 23:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Nyan Cat? How big is this Nyan Cat thing? I see it now has a Collection. Is it Pageworthy? I barely know what it is- a game. Icedragon64 00:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) NG Fan Network On our Front/Home Page we have a link to Newgrounds FP. Could we replace it with an official NG Fan link? That way, if enough people use it, we get in the high ranks of the Fan Network. At hundreds of visitors a day, we might get somewhere. I don't know how to do this. Icedragon64 00:54, September 23, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, I didn't realise that link was a Fan-net link. Good on Salnax. I miss him :( We should promote it somehow. Perhaps we can create a Page about the Fan Net. All pages on the NG site are Notable, although there isn't much to write about it. Can we use their button instead of the text, I would think it would look good and be more attractive to press. Icedragon64 00:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Notability / The Club Thread Shame we are getting so little response; we will just have to dress this month up as well as we can. If you can manage to get anyone to write anything on the subject, please do so, it will help us to demonstrate that we have consulted others and gained consensus. Icedragon64 00:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Theinterviewer? 1. The Great One says that Tom regularly puts a link to theinterviewer onto the Front Page. Is this so? If it is, theinterviewer presumably gets a lot of views and is therefore probably Notable. What do you reckon? 2. Further to my PM, can you do some of the work for the Monthly Changes, please. Most important is for someone other than me to judge and announce the Monthly Competition, which I have to win cos no-one else has done anything for (assuming miracles don't happen in the laast few days). Obviously its not essential to make the Changes on 1st Jan, just as soon as you can after the month changes. Thanks, Icedragon64 01:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Please can you fix the Front Page- its mostly black now- I assume its black writing on black, but I don't know how to fix it. It would be good to get this wiki back on track sometime. Perhaps you might talk to Salnax, who is the main person around at the moment. He is a great guy , but somewhat unpredictable. Thanks, Icedragon64 01:33, February 1, 2012 (UTC)